Moments in life
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Pequeños y grandes momentos forman parte de nuestras vidas. Conjunto de drabbles sin correlación de Inuyasha y Kagome... Regalo de Navidad: Christmas
1. Rain

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **998, contando desde el nombre del drable

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Rain**

..

.

Con un resoplido de fastidio volvió a acomodar su espalda contra la pared de madera. Otro día desperdiciado. Los humanos eran tan frágiles y vulnerables.

— Vamos, Inuyasha —dijo el monje Miroku desde el otro lado de la cabaña calentando sus manos en la hoguera— Solo es un día

— Son dos _días _—rugió él con molestia sin ni siquiera mirarlo— Tenemos que atrapar a Naraku y solo estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo

— La salud de la señorita Kagome no es una perdida de tiempo

No iba a darle la razón el monje a pesar de saber que la tenía.

— Frágiles y débiles humanos —mascullo inteligible y con verdadera molestia. La tonta de Kagome había decidido enfermarse en el momento que mas se la necesitaba. Solo ella podía ver y sentir los fragmentos, y ahora estaban todos perfectamente incapacitados por su estupidez. ¿Quién demonios la mandaba a salir en medio de la lluvia en plena noche? Solo a una tonta cabeza hueca como ella se le ocurría.

El monje le dio una larga mirada a su compañero, antes de ver el cuerpo femenino que luchaba por respirar del otro lado cerca de la hoguera para mantener el calor. Sango y la anciana Kaede se estaban encargado de preparar con hierbas alguna infusión mas fuerte, la ultima no había surtido el efecto esperado y la condición de la señorita Kagome parecía no mejorar en estos dos días. A duras penas podían mantener la fiebre a raya.

Entre el preocupado ambiente que había por el estado de salud de la sacerdotisa, el estado de animo del hanyou no ayuda a poner las cosas mas tranquilas. Diría que solo servían para empeorarlas.

— Maldita lluvia —se quejo fuertemente el hanyou mirando a través de la esterilla de la puerta el clima que los envolvía desde hacia tres días.

— Despreocúpate ya por el clima, Inuyasha —le aconsejo Miroku mientras se acercaba a una dormida sacerdotisa para controlar su estado. Estaba por llevar una mano a su sudorosa frente y ver si la fiebre estaba igual, había descendido o aumentado; pero una mano con garras se cerró sobre su muñeca.

— No se te ocurra tocarla —rugió roncamente Inuyasha mirando con ferocidad al monje. Nadie iba a ponerle una mano encima Kagome. Ningún hombre iba a tocarla.

Miroku suspiro y se alejo del cuerpo de la joven lentamente. Se notaba a leguas los sentimientos del hanyou, la forma sobre protectora que actuaba para con la miko, y los celos que sentían cuando otro hombre la pretendía; a pesar de eso seguía siendo un gran cabeza hueca que no le expresaba sus sentimientos. Todos sabían como la señorita Kagome sufría por él cada vez que se iba tras la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

El monje supo que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Inuyasha iba a velar muy bien por la miko.

— Será mejor que vaya con la anciana Kaede y con Sango —trato de sonar complaciente, demostrándole que no debía ponerse a la defensiva con él. Inuyasha lo soltó finalmente— La lluvia seguro les habrá puesto las cosas difíciles y ambas mujeres necesitan la ayuda de un hombre

El pecho de Miroku se inflo ante sus propias palabras mientras se giraba y salía por la puerta dejándose expuesto bajo la fría lluvia. Prefería mil veces agarrar una pulmonía que enfrentar los celos de su amigo.

Inuyasha olfateo el aire, la esencia de la lluvia y del resto del bosque era lo único que podía sentir; relajo su cuerpo y se vio libre de poder tratar a la miko como solo en momentos como ese se permitía. Con delicadeza descorrió los cabellos que se pegaban a su frente, comprobando luego su temperatura. Maldijo por lo bajo al encontrarla aun febril, igualmente las mejillas sonrosadas y el respirar dificultoso eran claras señales.

"_Maldición"_

Solo él era el culpable del estado de la miko, solo él. Por su estupidez Kagome se había visto en la obligación de salir a buscarlo de bajo del aguacero. Era por eso que la miko del futuro estaba así, gracias a él y a su maravillosa estupidez.

No había querido preocuparla, y sobre todo dañarla. Sabía los sentimientos que ella le guardaba, y también desde hacia un tiempo para atrás sabía muy bien los que él le guardaba a ella.

Pero no podía, no debía amarla.

Ella era humana y él un simple hanyou que no pertenecía a ninguna raza.

Kagome lo amaba por quien era, a ella no le importaba aquello que a él le atormentaba. Es por eso su forma de tratarla tan despectiva, es por eso su forma de dañarla una y otra vez a pesar de saber el dolor que le causaba. Es por eso que iba siempre a ver a Kikyo, no solo porque sintiera una deuda con ella.

Particularmente aquella noche no había salido a ver a la miko no muerta, había salido para pensar. Para pensar en Kagome, para pensar en ella y en él. Para soñar aunque sea por un momento que podía tener un futuro con la joven de cabellera azabache.

— Inuyasha… —susurro la miko entre sueños. Delirando por la alta temperatura con el hombre que ella más amaba. Su primer amor, su único amor— …te amo

El hibrido sonrío acariciando la mejilla de la joven mujer con delicadeza, llenando levemente sus fosas nasales del aroma floran tan característico de ella.

— Yo también —acerco su boca hasta el oído de la miko— Yo también pequeña

Kagome sonrío en respuesta. Cuando despertara ella no recordaría absolutamente nada de su confesión, tal vez lo tomaría como parte de un sueño y era mejor así. Cuando ella despertara volverían a ser los mismos.

Pero hoy encerrados en aquella cabaña, él velando por ella y bajo aquella imparable lluvia; él se iba a permitir navegar en sus fantasías.

Tal vez hoy se permitiría fantasear y soñar con un futuro con Kagome. Un futuro que anhelaba que se hiciera realidad.

La lluvia no era tan mala después de todo…

* * *

Bien, o tengo que estar muy aburrida o tengo que tener insomnio para subir esto pasadas de la cinco de la mañana. Tengo un serio problema a la hora de terminar algo; no puedo esperarme. Espero que este primer drable de los muchos (?) por delante les gustara. Particularmente es un desafió para mi, no me veo muy buena a la hora de hacerlos. Siento que tengo miles de ideas que poner y el espacio que da un drable es muy limitado...Pero bueno estamos intentarlos hacerlos.

Como ya saben pueden dejar cualquier comentario, critica, etc que ustedes quieran. Siéntanse libres de opinar y exponer sus opiniones mientras sea con respeto (Sobre todo en las criticas).

Para los que siguen "_Goodbye_" mañana actualizo. Tuve una reconciliación con mi inspiración y dio los frutos necesarios para sacar el próximo cap adelante.

Besos y cuidence muchos.

**_Lis-Sama_**


	2. New Moon

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **731 segun el Word XD

**Nota: **Este te lo dedico a vos Valu, que fuiste la primera que lo leyó y la primera que me dijo que quería transformar este drabble en un oneshot. Por ahora pienso en lo mismo...No se XP

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**New Moon**

**..**

**.**

Odia sentirse frágil, débil y vulnerable. Odiaba sentirse _humano._

Su apariencia humana lo dejaba a merced de cualquier enemigo, convirtiéndolo en la presa más apetecible. Una noche cada mes sufría aquella transformación que lo convertía en la raza más endeble.

Aborrecía incluyo verse en su apariencia de humano.

Aborrecía los sentimientos humanos.

Su mente parecía navegar en aquellos sentimientos que él quería ocultar en lo más recóndito de la misma; pero las noches sin luna no solo azotaban su cuerpo arrebatándole cada una de sus características de hanyou sino que también mostrándole la vulnerabilidad de sus propios sentimientos.

Mostrándole lo que él guardaba celosamente tras una mascara orgullosa e irónica…Tras sus propias palabras.

Por aquellos sentimientos era que quería convertirse en un youkai completo…Por aquella odiosa debilidad.

La silueta femenina de una recién llegada muchacha se dejo ver en el umbral de la puerta.

— Sabia que aquí te encontraría —dijo Kagome observándolo de frente. Él ni siquiera pestaño.

La joven avanzo un paso, entrando finalmente dentro de la pequeña y calida cabaña, tanteando de ese modo el humor del ahora semi demonio con apariencia humana.

Inuyasha parecía sorprendido, Kagome regresaba mañana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto él sin poder contenerse. Ella no debería estar ahí parada, y mucho menos observándolo con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Vine para hacerte compañía, Inuyasha —respondió la miko sin mas, tomando el valor suficiente para avanzar dentro de la cabaña y sentarse a su lado. Inuyasha jamás quito sus ojos de su rostro— Se que odias estos días, y yo prometí estar a tu lado. No me gusta dejarte solo en luna nueva, por eso vine antes

Aquellos sentimientos humanos que él odiaba estaban aflorando con fuerza en él. Siempre era lo mismo cada noche sin luna que la chica pasaba a su lado brindándole su compañía.

Él no quería sentir aquello.

Él no debía sentir aquello.

— Yo no necesito tu compañía perra

Kagome bajo la mirada, contemplando el fuego sin verlo en realidad. Estaba acostumbrada a sus rechazos constantes, tanto en su forma de hanyou como humana, pero eso no quiera decir que dejaran de dolerle. Ella solo quería estar con él, brindarle su apoyo en el momento que mas lo necesitaba.

Aquellos sentimientos otra vez, aquel remordimiento que le acongojaba el pecho. Aquella felicidad, que intentaba ocultar, por verse a su lado.

— Perdóname, Kagome —musito con verdadero arrepentimiento— Lo siento mucho

Le sobresalto sentir tan de cerca el aroma de ella, aquel mismo que respiraba a grandes bocanadas siendo hanyou. Ella reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él sonrío ahora que la miko no podía verlo por tenerla tan junto a su cuerpo.

Le paso un brazo sobre la cintura, disimuladamente pegándola más a su costado. Le maravillaba sentir el sutil aroma y calor que desprendía del cuerpo femenino. Jamás se lo diría pero su aroma le encantaba, era su secreto mayor y mejor guardado.

La sacerdotisa se acomodo un poco más contra él, ahora que el hanyou había por fin de cuentas aceptado su compañía. Todavía tenía en su mente el recuerdo tan fresco de aquella vez que Inuyasha en aquel mismo estado pero en diferentes condiciones le había confesado que le agradaba su aroma.

— Sabes algo Inuyasha… —se animo a decir ella dejándose vencer por el cansancio del día y la calidez embriagadora del cuerpo a su lado— …no es la primera vez que te lo digo pero me encanta como eres

La muchacha a su la lado poco a poco se dejo ir en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y bostezando una ultima vez fuertemente antes de rendirse definitivamente el sueño profundo.

Inuyasha la acuno en sus brazos como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado. No era la primera vez que la joven miko le dedicaba esas palabras, tampoco era la primera vez que él contemplaba su rostro pacifico mientras dormía.

Odiaba sentirse humano, odiaba verse como tal y sobre todo aquellas noches de luna nueva; pero si solo una vez al mes podía tener de esa forma a la miko en brazos todo valía la pena.

Los odiosos sentimientos, la odiosa debilidad; todo, absolutamente todo, valía la pena cuando Kagome le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas y dormía en sus brazos.

Mientras aquel ser maravilloso estuviera a su lado en los días y noches venideros, seguiría convertido en hanyou.

Seguirá… convirtiéndose en humano en las noches de luna nueva.

* * *

Chicas, gracias por esos lindos reviews y por las alertas. Me se suele complicar un poco cada drabble porque cuando mi musa esta con ganas mis deditos no paran de escribir, es por eso que me cuesta limitarme a una cantidad de palabras y decir: Me deja satisfecha lo que puede expresar XD.

Como exprese en una notita antes este drabble tiene dueña, quien parece mas mi beta aunque nunca me beta y siempre me dice que lo que escribo es genial ¬¬. Parece que compro a la chica jeje. En realidad es como mi beta porque es siempre la primera que lee lo que escribo antes de publicar o no publicado. Así que mi pequeño ángel esto es para vos.

Por cierto, mi brujita linda estas en todos lados =) pero, por quédesapareciste de Sg???.

Como ya saben son libres de exponer los comentarios que quieran. Besotes y nos vemos

**PD: **Luna nueva...luna nueva. 100% de Crepus. No tendrá nada que ver con el drabble pero el titulo me hace acordar mucho.

**_Lis_**


	3. Fool

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Nota: **Este drabble también tiene dueña, es nada mas y nada menos que mi mejor amiga. Este es el primero de mis trabajos que te dejo leer, tanto que me pediste que te dejara leer algo acá esta. Espero que lo disfrutes porque sabes que me esta costando horrores dejarte leer esto; tadavía no tengo respuestas al por qué me cuenta tanto que vos leas lo que escribo. Espero que de verdad te guste _chuchi_ XDD

**Palabras: **763 por lo que el Word dice, y si él lo dice es palabra santa XD

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Fool**

..

.

Gimió enojada consigo mismas y cerro fuertemente de un solo golpe el libro que hasta solo unos momentos estaba leyendo.

La situación era tan absurda como rutinaria… Él era tan pero tan _tonto_.

Habían discutido y ella enfadada hasta la raíz de los cabellos se marcho a su tiempo. Ahora era ella la que se sentía tonta, por no decir estúpida. Es que ¡Por Kami! Él hanyou siempre lograba sacarla de sus cabales.

Indignada, fúrica e iracunda no había encontrado una mejor solución que leer, llegada a su tiempo, un libro donde justamente el protagonista tenía los mismos particulares ojos que el hanyou.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y exclamo en completa frustración contra ella misma, contra el bendito libro y contra el tonto hanyou.

Hoy particularmente el Karma estaba contra ella.

¿Era tan mala persona que Kami la estaba castigando?

¡No! Ella era una buena persona, no excelente pero buena persona; el culpable de todo era él porque no sabía medir sus palabras, no sabía controlarse.

Inuyasha era un tonto, un grandísimo tonto.

Tenía que admitir, que aun así, podía con ella con una sola mirada; con aquella sonrisa socarrona y llena de suficiencia que le daba. Tenía que admitir que su sola cercanía le ponía los bellos de punta mientras su estomago cosquillaba incesante. Inuyasha era el mismo hanyou que le hacia vivir esos sentimientos tan plenos y llenos de amor, pero también las mayores tristezas y sobre todo los mayores enojos…Porque él era un tonto y siempre lo seria.

Tonto, arrogante, posesivo y con carencia de tacto para tratar con ella cuando discutían era quien había conquistado su corazón en un instante.

Se cruzo de brazos y dejo que su enojo poco a poco menguara mientras clavaba la vista en la tapa del libro. Si solo Inuyasha fuera una décima parte de lo atento y considerado que era el protagonista de aquel libro las cosas con él serian mucho más fáciles. No pretendía mucho, solo un poco; lo suficiente para que él aprendiera a controlar sus palabras y no llegara a ser en muchos casos hiriente.

Una cosa era decirle que no le gustaba la comida, otra muy diferente era decirle que la comida no le gustaba porque ella era la cocinera.

Suspiro desganada e inclino su cabeza apoyándola sobre su hombro.

Kagome siguió con la vista en el libro, ignorando a consciencia la silueta de color rojo sentada en el marco de la ventana. No estaba de humor para una nueva discusión.

— Oye, Kagome —él la llamo sabiendo que la miko a pesar de estar tan concentrada había reparado en su presencia. Kagome no se voltio a verlo y eso era un directo golpe bajo. Odiaba cuando lo ignoraba— ¡Te estoy hablando!

Ella suspiro hondamente sin inmutarle el tono molesto en la voz masculina.

— Tonto —cerró y abrió los ojos pausadamente— Sí, eres tonto

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula y levanto una ceja de forma magistral. ¿Así que ese era el concepto que la miko tenía de él? Kagome abiertamente lo estaba llamando de ese modo y él que solo había venido a solucionar las cosas con ella.

— ¡Escúchame algo niña…!

El hanyou había comenzado a gritar en defensa dispuesto a decirle la primera palabra que se le ocurriera para insultarla, pero el repentino movimiento de Kagome lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ella se había levantado de su asiento y había camino los únicos cuatro pasos que los distanciaban.

Inuyasha podía ser el mayor de los tontos que pisara la faz de la tierra, pero ella lo amaba de una forma desmedida tal y como era; aunque renegara con él y su temperamento más de la cuenta.

Ella sonreía y él la miraba de forma dubitativa y asombrada.

Kagome se abrazo a él pasándole ambos brazos por el cuello y terminando de asombrar a Inuyasha que se había prácticamente congelado sentado en el marco de la ventana. De todos los modos que se imagino ser tratado por la miko cuando la buscara para hablar, este no estaba entre ellos.

— Eres tonto… —susurro ella en su oído con facilidad gracias a la postura que ambos mantenían. Sin Kagome notarlo el semi-demonio se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento en su oído y la cercanía femenina. Ella río ligeramente— …pero eres _mi_ tonto

Inuyasha sonrío al instante sobre el cuello de la miko, le paso ambos brazos por la cintura y termino de atraerla hacia su cuerpo en un cariño abrazo.

Iba a ser lo que ella quisiera que él fuese, aunque aquello significara ser tonto más de la cuenta.

* * *

¿De donde surgió este drabble? Simple...de una canción de las Wonder girls que lleva el mismo nombre XD. Gracias a mi mejor amiga, a quien esta dedicado como dije al comienzo este drabble, estoy escuchando a este grupo Coreano que es muy bueno. Esta canción me inspiro para escribir este cortito cuento. Algunas veces escribo cada tonteria...

Por cierto, ya que se lo prometí a mi brujita loca, quiero recomendarles los fics de Agatha; por ej: _Lazos de Sangre_. Recién se esta iniciando en fanfiction por lo que les agradecería que le dieran una cordial bienvenida a esta pagina. A esta genial escritora la conozco de otra pag, donde también subo mis fics, y dejenme decirle que no se arrepentirán de cualquier fic que lean de ella. _Paparazzi _es otro fic de ella que lo termino de publicar hace algún tiempo, se los recuerdo para que sepan ubicarla XD.

Gracias como siempre por los reviews. Nos estamos leyendo próximamente.

Besos

**_Lis-Sama_**


	4. Ice Cream

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **764 por lo que el Word dice

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Ice Cream**

..

.

Amaba los días de verano, era su estación favorita; aunque había algo mas que _amaba_.

Un par de ojos dorados la observaban por el rabillo del ojo con disimulo, la sacerdotisa se comportaba de forma inquieta desde que había llegado solo hace unos cuantos minutos. Estaba sentando a su lado viendo como ella mordía su labio inferior para luego soltarlo. Trago pesadamente, no le gustaba que ella hiciera eso.

Kagome se removió en el lugar de forma incomoda y miro por un momento la gran mochila amarilla cargada con provisiones que había traído de su época. Ahí dentro estaba lo que ella más deseaba, lo que anhelaba.

Aun así, removiéndose de un lado para el otro, y mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo la hacia sentirse tan tonta. Se estaba comportando como una niña que no se atrevía a realizar una travesura. En realidad ya había hecho una travesura.

Había robado el helado favorito de su hermano, que casualmente era el suyo propio.

Y ahora el helado estaba dentro de su mochila derritiéndose, de la misma forma que ella se estaba _derritiendo_.

Iba a comerlo, ella solo ella; y que Souta a su regreso le pasara la cuenta.

Estiro una de sus manos y con facilidad tuvo al alcance su pesada mochila, la jalo un poco hacia ella para estar mas cómoda y busco lo que tanto quería. Iba a calmar un poco el calor de su cuerpo, y porque no también el antojo.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando sus manos dieron con el preciado objetivo. Tiro con un poco de fuerza hacia arriba y el pote de helado quedo frente a ella. No había nada mejor que un poco de helado para apaciguar el calor del verano.

Inuyasha no podía articular palabra, la miraba atontando, notando cada pequeño gesto en ella, hasta el más diminuto. Kagome estaba radiante.

Siguió observando a la sacerdotisa buscar impaciente una nueva cosa, ya había sacado aquel extraño pote de color marrón y ahora se encontraba en busca de algo nuevo. La vio sonreír otra vez, esta vez sosteniendo entre su mano un utensilio de color plata que varias veces había visto.

Rápidamente la vio destapar el pote con una de aquellas sonrisas que le robaban el aliento. El aroma dulce entro por sus dos fosas nasales.

Ella hundió la cuchara en lo que parecía ser una textura cremosa y de un marrón más brillante que el envase que lo contenía. Siguió sus movimientos embobado hasta que ella termino de llevarse la cuchara a la boca. Los labios rojos envolvieron con extrema delicadeza el principio de la cuchara, donde se encontraba aquello de dulce aroma, e hicieron presión levemente. Kagome cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente elevando un poco su rostro.

Era demasiado para él…

Los labios de la joven dejaron de hacer presión y libero por fin a su presa, pero no sin antes quitar en su camino cualquier resto que quedaba en la misma mientras iba sacándola lentamente de su boca.

— Delicioso — musito ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

No, eso era demasiado para él…

Hundió nuevamente la cuchara hasta al fondo con una satisfactoria sonrisa en el rostro, ya podía otra vez sentir en su boca el cremoso, refrescante y delicioso sabor. Elevo la cuchara, y sin dejar de observarla la acerco lo suficiente a la altura de su rostro. Sus labios se abrieron levemente y cuando estaba por volver a experimentar el mas exquisito manjar del mundo, dos masculinas manos atraparon su rostro obligándola a voltear hacia un lado.

Unos ojos dorados la estaban observando fijamente.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Noto como los ojos de él comenzaban a decender por su rostro hasta detenerse. ¿Acaso el hanyou estaba observando sus lab…?

Gimió por la sorpresa soltando el pote de helado y la chuchara, y sin llegar a terminar de formularse la pregunta al sentir como Inuyasha besaba la comisura de sus labios. No había notado en que momento se había acercado tanto a ella y mucho menos cuando se había manchado con el helado.

— Chocolate —susurro él sonriendo de costado luego de saborearse los labios.

Kagome se quedo completamente estática y sonrojada mientras una solo idea, en contra de sus propias reacciones, pasaba por su mente.

"_Que Kami bendiga a la persona que invento el helado de chocolate_"

De ahora en adelante traería más seguido helado al Sengoku, incluso en el invierno aunque eso significara terminar enferma; pero si con ello conseguía que el hanyou quitara los rastros de chocolate de su boca valía la pena.

Por Kami que lo valía, y como lo valía.

* * *

Nop, el helado de chocolate no es mi favorito pero igual lo tomo como sabor predilecto en este drabble. Esté en realidad fue el segundo que escribí, los estoy subiendo desordenados XD.

Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas; se les agradece de todo corazón como siempre.

Estoy algo peleado con mi musa, espero que mejore para hacer un buen cap en _Goodbye_ u.u

Besos y cuidense mucho. Nos vemos

**Lis**


	5. Anime

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **964 segundo el Word y su linda herramienta de contar palabras XD.

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Anime**

..

.

Un siseo bajo.

Un grito agudo cortado.

Nervios, adrenalina, felicidad y… ¿Tristeza?

— Oye, Kagome…

Su manzana de Adán se movió por un momento inquieta cuando la colegiada se giro sobre su asiento y clavo su fiera mirada sobre la de él dejándole en claro que iba a mandarlo al suelo si abría otra vez la boca.

Kef, él no le temía, pero no podía negar que Kagome algunas veces podía llegar a intimidar hasta al más sanguinario youkai cuando se enfadaba, y por hoy ya había tenido una cuota suficiente de "_osuwaris"_

Su cruzo de brazos recargando nuevamente la espalda contra la cama. Había olvidado cuantos minutos había permanecido la joven frente a aquella cosa extraña llamada computara, regalo de su ultimo cumpleaños.

Si no fuera porque escuchaba su respiración, algún pequeño y débil sonido o el cambio en sus emociones comenzaría a creer que se habría transformado en piedra. También podía apostar que ni una horda de youkais embravecidos atacando su tiempo, o el mismo Naraku entrando por la ventana de la habitación para llevarse los fragmentos, lograría que dejara de prestar atención a lo que sea que la tuviera tan ensimismada.

Y lo peor de todo es que él estaba perdiendo completamente el tiempo.

— Zero…

Unas de sus orejas blancas se movieron al escuchar el leve gimoteo de la sacerdotisa, abrió un ojo solo para observar la espalda de ella levemente encorvada hacia delante y la cabeza semi gacha.

— Yuuki… ¿Por qué?

Vio como meneaba la cabeza negativamente y la voz pareció quebrase justo en el momento que finalizo la pregunta. Las oleadas de tristeza que podía sentir flotando en el ambiente junto con el aroma salado de las lágrimas de la miko lo hacían alarmase. ¿Por qué Kagome lloraba? ¿Qué demonios lo había provocado?

La joven hipo y se reclino sobre el asiento, uno de sus brazos se levanto lo suficiente para que su mano tuviera acceso a su rostro y poder limpiarse las lágrimas que él no podía ver por la poción, pero que sabia que ahí se encontraban.

— Con él, tendrías que quedarte con él

El suspiro que escapo de los labios femeninos fue lo suficientemente sonoro como para que cualquier otro humado desde la planta baja de la casa pudiera oírlo. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, pero aquello al parecer la había consternado tanto como para sumirla en la tristeza que aun flotaba en la habitación.

Tenía deseos de preguntarle, pero la mirada de hace unos segundos le bastaba para saber que no debía hablar de mas o acercarse a preguntarle que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Contuvo las ganas de reincorporarse enérgico del suelo, a pesar de sentir algunas partes del cuerpo entumecidas por la posición, cuando la vio levantarse de su asiento con aire desanimado. Ni siquiera le dedico una mirada cuando se acerco hasta la mesita de luz y sostuvo un papel entre sus dedos.

— Zero…_mi _Zero, _mi_ vampiro

Le llevo un pestañeo escucharla y otro pestañeo ver como las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban hasta demostrar la calida sonrisa que siempre poseía.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kagome acababa de decir «_mi _Zero, _mi _vampiro»? ¿Acababa de llamar posesivamente a un hombre, mejor dicho a un demonio?

— ¡Repite lo que dijiste!

La miko soltó el papel que resbalo de sus manos al instante, tras escuchar el tono colérico de Inuysaha. Lo miro asustada observando leguas doradas en sus ojos del mismo color. Su ceño estaba fruncido y las cejas juntas que casi formaban una sola línea. Tenía el rostro endurecido y los dientes apretados con fuerza extrema. ¿Era imaginación de ella o lo estaba escuchando gruñir como un animal salvaje?

— Repite lo que dijiste

— Yo…bue…bueno…n…no —estaba comenzando a sentirse muy tonta. No comprendía el repentino comportamiento de Inuyasha, además ella no había dicho nada malo. ¿Era tan terrible estar enamorada platónicamente de Zero? ¿De algo que solo existía en uno de sus anime favoritos? ¿Era tan terrible estar enamorada de un vampiro? Mejor no quería responderse esa pregunta— No voy a repetirlo

El hanyou cuadro lo hombros al instante.

— ¿Desde cuando le perteneces? —sentía el fuego quemarle la garganta y las entrañas. Ella, _su _Kagome lo había engañado descaradamente y seguro frente a sus narices, para colmo lo había engañado con el peor ser que podía pisar la tierra— ¿Desde cuando le perteneces a un _vampiro_? ­

— ¿Qué le pertenezco? —sus cejas se alzaron y leves arrugas aparecieron en su frente y entrecejo— Te estas equivocando, Inuyasha —soltó por fin comprendiendo— No le pertenezco a Zero, no hay forma de que pudiera estar, aunque realmente lo quisiera, con él

El semi demonio pareció bajar la guardia y ella sonrío para intentar tranquilizarlo por completo.

— Zero me agrada, me gusta demasiado y es un vampiro —los ojos de Inuyasha le decían que no estaba yendo por buen camino. Se aclaro la garganta— El punto es que no importa si entiendes o no, porque de verdad no vas a entenderme; no sabes lo que yo le veo. Zero no es real, es un personaje de anime

— ¿Un qué?

Tendría que recordar que la próxima vez de explicarle algo a Inuyasha primero empezaría por lo términos, sino volvería a obtener como respuesta la cara de incredulidad del semi demonio. Era la misma cara que ella ponía cuando le explicaban algo nuevo relacionado a las matemáticas.

Tomo aire hondamente por la nariz.

— No puede pertenecerle a Zero porque él es como los dibujos que hace Shipou. Zero es uno de esos dibujos, Zero es un anime

Kagome sonrío y él se gruño a si mismo. Había quedado como un perfecto tonto, se había puesto celoso y a la defensiva de un personaje de _anime_.

No, hoy no había tenido su cuota suficiente de osuwaris.

* * *

En orden cronológico de como estos drabbles se fueron escribiendo, éste fue el primero. No tengo un buen fin de semana si así se podría decir. Nunca una discución me afecto tanto... tal vez si, tal vez no; pero me jode no estar bien como siempre.

_La campanita_ no esta...

Mañana elecciones en el país. Primera vez que voto, así que en teoría tendría que ser importante, no?

Uní los dos anime que amo; Inuyasha por un lado, y mi nueva pasión Vampire Knight.

Besos y cuidense mucho. Gracias por los reviews n.n

_**Lis-Sama**_


	6. Tears

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **530 palabras n.n

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Tears**

..

.

Inuyasha apretó los puños, siendo consciente del dolor en sus palmas.

La había lastimado, otra vez la había lastimado.

Su mirada se ensombreció, volviendo el ámbar liquido de sus ojos en un ámbar opaco y sin brillo. En una mirada llena de tristeza.

El aire olía a sal, olía a _lágrimas_.

Camino un paso tragando con dificultad, sintiendo el pesar en su propio cuerpo. Él no quería lastimarla, pero lo había hecho. Otra vez lo había hecho.

El cuerpo femenino a unos pasos de él le resultaba tan pequeño, tan frágil y derrotado ¿Cuántas veces la había observado en ese estado? Muchas, y todas por su culpa.

Odia ver a Kagome de ese modo, pero mas se odiaba a si mismo por ser él el único culpable del estado de la sacerdotisa.

Se detuvo detrás de ella, a solo unos escasos centímetros, conteniendo el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y calmar su llanto; de secar con sus manos las lágrimas de la miko.

Dejo ir un profundo suspiro notando como el cuerpo de Kagome levemente se tensaba. Jamás se había atrevido a tanto, pero esta vez el dolor de ella era el suyo propio. Una parte de él prefería seguir en la ignorancia, prefería no saber del dolor que a la miko le causaba.

— Kagome

La llamo de forma calma, casi susurrando su nombre con infinita aflicción. Su mirada se entristeció aun mas, volviéndose mas opaca cuando ella no voltio a verlo. Necesitaba de ella y de su mirada, aunque cuando sus ojos chocasen viese el sufrimiento que él mismo le había causado.

Viendo sus ojos, viendo sus lágrimas.

Inuyasha bajo el rostro sintiéndose impotente, sintiéndose derrotado. Apretó la mandíbula y las uñas de sus manos se enteraron con mayor ahínco en sus palmas.

Era un miserable.

Le sorprendió sentir un tacto cálido y suave posarse en ambos mejillas, obligándolo con un ademán delicado a levantar el rostro. Las manos de ella acariciaron su rostro con sumo cuidado, barriendo algo que él ni siquiera había notado.

Él solo notaba las lágrimas en las mejillas de ella, en sus ojos entristecidos que ahora dejaban ver una pequeña chispa de ternura.

— Lágrimas —murmuro Kagome asombrada y enternecida, sin poder creer lo que veía.

El hanyou orgulloso y engreído estaba derramando lágrimas por ella. Estaba llorando por ella.

Sin pensarlo lo abrazo, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo con fuerza. No le importaba lo que él pensara de ella, no le importaba que volviera a encontrarse con su encarnación. Solo le importaba lo que estaba contemplando frente a ella, una imagen que una sola vez y por escasos segundos había podido ver.

Inuyasha paso ambos brazos envolviendo la cintura de la mujer con delicadeza luego de salir del resiente estupor. Inspiro hondamente notando como el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desaparecía.

Con Kagome podía sentirse libre de mostrar sus propias debilidades. Podía llorar por segunda vez en su vida. Solo con ella se lo permitiría.

Tal vez no había una palabra de disculpas por su parte, tal vez no había una palabra de perdón por parte de ella.

En esta ocasión para ambos solo había lágrimas y con ellas bastaban.

* * *

Nunca la frase "recién salido del horno" se implemento mejor que para éste drabble. Gracias chicas por los reviews y favoritos; sobre todo por los ánimos. Ya las cosas están mejor, aunque no hablemos de mi inspiración...

Nos estamos leyendo. Un beso enorme y feliz semana de la dulzura n.n

Gracias nuevamente.

**Lis**


	7. Sweet

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **638 por lo que Word deja en claro

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Sweet**

..

.

Kagome rió para si misma notando la impaciencia del pequeño youkai.

— Puedes abrirlos

Los parpados del niño se levantaron al instante mostrando en sus labios una gran sonrisa. La miko había cumplido su palabra.

— Ten, pero promete que no los comerás al instante —le advirtió sosteniendo aun la bolsa de caramelos de un extremo. El pequeño asintió con rapidez y ella le devolvió la sonrisa— Son de diferentes sabores, tus favoritos

La expresión que Shipou mantenía se agrando aun mas, sosteniendo ahora entre sus manos la bolsa. Hacia tanto que no probaba ningún dulce que Kagome le traída desde su época que casi había olvidado el sabor.

Se despidió de la miko con un beso en la mejilla dejándola en compañía de un irascible hanyou que aparentaba dormitar apoyado contra el árbol. Podía ser un niño pero Inuyasha no lograba engañarlo.

Kagome suspiro mientras comenzaba la tarea de guardar algunos de los objetos que se vio en la obligación de sacar de la mochila si quería alcanzar el preciado tesoro del pequeño. A su lado, y bajo la sombra del árbol, la figura del semi-demonio le hacia compañía. Era increíble pensar como levemente con su llegada había podido lograr calmarlo un poco.

— _Apuesto a que alguna vez lo haz besado_

El recuerdo de las palabras de Ayumi la hizo enrojecer como un candil. ¡Por Kami-Sama! Sus mejillas le ardían tanto que si Inuyasha llegaba a abrir los ojos en ese instante y voltear a verla moriría de pura vergüenza.

Lo había besado pero solo en sueños; era el único lugar donde se atrevía a hacerlo y hasta incluso tomar la iniciativa.

¿Cómo seria besar a Inuyasha? Y sobre todo ¿A que sabría?

Meneo la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus preguntas estaban tan fuera de lugar como el comentario de su amiga.

Otro pesado suspiro se le escapo mientras juntaba ambas manos sobre sus piernas. Aquello jamás ocurriría en realidad por más que lo anhelara.

Un intenso mirar de color dorado choco contra sus ojos. No se había percatado que el hanyou se encontraba observándola.

— Veo que la diste los dulces al enano —comento sin interés mientras flexiona una pierna— Espero que ahora deje por fin de fastidiarme

— Shipou es solo un pequeño. Compréndelo, Inuyasha —pidió, aunque estaba segura que conseguiría mas comprensión si se lo pedía a una roca— Lamento no haber guardado dulces para nosotros

— ¿Y quien dijo que yo quería _ese_ dulce?

— Lo que digas Inuyasha, lo que digas —se reincorporo pasando una de las tiras de la mochila sobre su hombro— Voy con los demás

Él ni siquiera se molesto en responderle, estaba mas entretenido maldiciéndola internamente; ¿Era tan despistada que no se había dado cuenta de lo que quiso decirle?

Tal vez, contaba con algo de suerte y una riada le pasaba por encima. No, él no tenía ese tipo de suerte.

Todo esto no hubiera pasado si él no hubiera cedido ante esos impulsos humanos. Todo seguiría igual si no se hubiera atrevido a besarla mientras ella dormía.

Ahora se parecía al pervertido de su amigo. Tanto tiempo al lado de Miroku estaba afectando su cerebro.

Dulce…los labios de Kagome sabían a _dulce._

Justamente eso era lo que estaba desquiciando por demás sus sentidos, lo que lo arrestaba a esperar con impaciencia las noches para acercarse a ella; o peor aun, tenerla constantemente a su lado para contemplar sus labios sin que la sacerdotisa se diera cuenta.

Se gruño a si mismo por el pensamiento, aunque luego no pudo evita sonreír de costado dejando entrever su afilado colmillo.

Él conocía algo mucho más adictivo que los dulces que Kagome traída de su tiempo para Shipou. Precisamente solo él lo conocía.

Dulces, adictivos y atrapantes como la misma miel eran los labios de la miko.

Una tentación difícil de resistir…Dulce, demasiado dulce.

* * *

Hola!... Recién hoy, que volví a releer el drabble, me di cuenta que es justo para la semana de la dulzura que, obviamente, ya paso. Brujita, me preguntas que era la semana de la dulzura, y es algo típicamente creado por los comerciantes de golosinas donde del 1 al 7 de julio se le regala a una persona cualquier dulce (Chocolate, caramelo, etc) por un beso; de mas esta decir que dependiendo a que persona se le regale depende el lugar del beso XD. Pero bueno, en fin es eso la semana de la dulzura; aunque no tengo ni idea si es algo puramente argentino jeje.

Gracias a todos como siempre por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Mi próximo paso es crear un drabble no mayor a 500 palabras ¿Lo lograre? o.0

Cuidense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo, lamento no actualizar aun "_Goodbye_" pero es que aun estoy intentando sacar el cap. Lo que les puedo decir es que no le queda nada al fic.

Besos

**_Lis-Sama_**


	8. Shooting Star

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **499, ustedes ya saben bien que lo dice ;D

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Shooting Star**

..

.

Kagome inspiro hondamente dándose valor. No quería molestar a cierto hanyou fácilmente irritable, pero tampoco tenía deseos de volver sobre sus pasos y regresar con los demás.

Solo quería estar a su lado, brindarle su compañía; tal y como una vez se lo había prometido.

No era complicado aunque claro, hablando de Inuyasha, las cosas terminaban volviéndose más complicadas de lo normal.

Contuvo un momento el aire y soltando un profundo suspiro se encamino hacia él, predispuesta a que la rechazara.

No eran muchos los momentos de paz y cierta tranquilidad que podían disfrutar, mucho menos con Naraku aun rondando en la región. Hoy, a diferencia de los pasados días, parecía haber una tregua.

Una tregua que les traía a todos un poco de alivio a sus agitadas vidas.

La miko tomo asiento al lado del semi-demonio, contemplando abiertamente el cielo estrellado sobre ellos. Las estrellas jamás podrían observarse en su tiempo con la misma claridad. Si había algo que disfrutaba del Sengoku, eran las noches.

Inuyasha la observo fugazmente por al rabillo del ojo. Una parte muy interna de él vibro de alegría, algo que jamás le confesaría a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome sujeto ambas piernas a la altura del pecho con sus brazos, mientras se veía obligada a ocultar levemente el rostro cuando una traviesa sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Inuyasha no había pronunciado palabra, aunque tampoco estaba rechazándola.

Ella entendía su silencio.

Incomoda por la posición se acomodo moviéndose levemente en el lugar, teniendo cuidado de no molestar al hombre a su lado. Se sentía feliz con solo obtener aquello por parte de él, con solo encontrar un pequeño instante para ambos.

— Hermosa noche, ¿No lo crees? —dijo ella tímidamente sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El hanyou no respondió, contemplando el perfil del rostro de la miko con cautela. La tenue luz de la luna sobre ella y la calma en su semblante no podían compararse con la noche. El manto nocturno no estaba a la altura de la joven a su lado.

— Una estrella fugaz —musito Kagome sobresaltando levemente a Inuyasha. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— Pide un deseo

Él no dejo de mirarla en ningún momento, permitiéndose curvan sus labios hacia arriba y sonreír cuando la miko cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los parpados, con claras intenciones de pedir un deseo; tal y como ella se lo había dicho hacia solo unos segundos.

— ¿Pediste un deseo?

Inuyasha borro abruptamente la sonrisa del rostro y entrecerró los ojos cuando noto la curiosa e insistente mirada de Kagome sobre él.

— Kef, yo no creo en esas tonterías traídas de tu época

Ella frunció el ceño y ladeo el rostro ofuscada, toda la magia del momento se había arruinado. No tenía porque comportarse tan descortés.

El semi-demonio volvió a observar las estrellas en el cielo mientras dejaba que el enfado de la sacerdotisa menguara.

La realidad era que no necesitaba pedir ningún deseo, éste se encontraba a su lado. Por siempre a su lado…

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Mi drabble de no más de 500 palabras. Lamento si no pude cumplir las expectativas de algunos y termina siendo otro aburrido drabble, pero es que muchas cosas en 500 palabras no se puede poner. Además recién comienzo con esto XD.

Gracias chicas por esos hermosos reviews que siempre recibo con ansias, se los agradece tanto. También aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerme en cada una de mis "locuras", no solo en esta n.n

Es infaltable que diga que el tema _Take It_ de las **Wonder Girls **ayudo a que pudiera escribir esto. Por si quieren escucharlo el video esta en youtube. De hecho yo lo estoy escuchando ahora de ahí.

Continuo trabajando en "Goodbye" aunque no me termina de cerrar de todo el cap y por eso aun no lo publico. Creo que voy a reescribirlo. Mi musa se encuentra algo reacia con el fic en cuestión. Sea como sea voy a terminar ese fic.

Un beso enorme y cuídense mucho. Nos estamos leyendo, como siempre.

**_Lis_**


	9. Female

**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **616, segun nuestro amigo el Word.

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Female**

..

.

La sonora bofetada de una acalorada y colérica Sango no se hizo esperar. Kagome frunció los labios conteniendo la risa que quería escapársele. ¡Por Kami!, el monje Miroku jamás aprendería la lección.

Shipou meneo en negativa la cabeza suspirando sonoramente. Miroku nunca se comportaría debidamente, los adultos eran tan tontos y complicados.

La sacerdotisa tuvo que inspirar hondamente para tranquilizarse mientras Sango se levantaba apresuradamente para entrar dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede dando grandes zancadas. Miroku se reincorporo, aun con la mano sobre la mejilla recién dañada, siguiendo los pasos de la exterminadora. Shipou también salio tras ellos, con miedo de que esta vez el pervertido monje no corriera con la misma suerte de siempre.

Kagome dejo el pequeño cuenco casi lleno de comida a su lado. Otro almuerzo arruinado.

La intensa mirada que sintió sobre ella la obligo a ladear levemente el rostro buscando al dueño. Sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos de color dorado que ella conocía en demasía y a la perfección. Se sintió cohibida y sorprendía ante la insistente mirada que el hanyou, alejado a varios metros de ella, le estaba dando.

Inuyasha jamás la había contemplado de esa forma, y mucho menos tan fijamente.

La sorpresiva visita de Myouga los había tomado a todos desprevenidos, la pulga no solía visitarlos muy a menudo. El anciano se había aparecido unos momentos antes de almorzar pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción y exigiendo hablar inmediatamente de un asunto importante con el semi-demonio.

Como todos esperaban Inuyasha se había negado al instante, pero tanta era la insistencia por parte del diminuto youkai que el testarudo y voluble hanyou termino aceptando.

Así que ahora el hanyou y el youkai mantenían una privada conversación.

Kagome se sintió ligeramente una chiquilla estúpida al sostener la mirada de Inuyasha. Éste había girado el rostro de una forma tan rauda para dejar de mirarla, que el solo hecho le pareció humillante.

— La señorita Kagome es una gran elección, amo Inuyasha. No dude ningún momento al pensar que usted la elegiría como su compañera porque la a…

La frase de Myouga quedo inconclusa al ser brutalmente aplastado por el hanyou sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Maldijo mentalmente al ahora desmayado youkai en su mano derecha por la conversación que le había casi obligado a mantener.

Kef, él no había elegido a la miko. No había elegido a Kagome como su _hembra_.

La pulga estaba completamente loca si pensaba que él iba a tener una compañera, y mucho más si esa no era otra que la sacerdotisa del futuro.

Por el rabillo del ojo la observo marcharse, mientras intentaba que las palabras pronunciadas por el anciano youkai dejaran de perturbarlo de sobre manera.

Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

No entendía la insistencia del anciano demonio por hablar de un tema que él conocía bien, al final de cuentas eran leyes de youkais y hanyous. Tampoco entendió porque automáticamente observo a la miko al escuchar musitar a Myouga la palabra hembra; como si la estuviera reconociendo, como si el lado demoniaco que habitaba en él reacciona y sin ser muy consciente proclamaba a Kagome como tal.

Él no quería a la sacerdotisa egoístamente como suya, mucho menos estaba enamorado de ella.

¡Kagome no seria su hembra!, definitivamente no lo seria.

Prefería quedar a merced de una riada de embravecidos demonios antes que aquellos sentimientos y las palabras de la pulga lo volvieran a perturbar.

Mascullo una nueva maldición al visualizar en su mente, y en contra de su voluntad, lo que Myouga había logrado con sus palabras.

"_Maldita sea"_

Aun no perdía la esperanza de que la tierra se abriera y lo arrastrara. No, no la perdía.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! no se bien de que lugar de mi mente salio éste drabble pero bueno, salio. Gracias como siempre por los hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me sorprende cuando encuentro favoritos en viejos fics, así que gracias también a ellos.

Con respecto a declaimer no hay motivo aparente, solo que la incertidumbre que Inuyasha lleva por más de cincuenta tomos llega a ser desesperante. Las idas y venidas lo son, pero no hay motivo aparente más que ese XD.

Tuve una genial semana, el estreno de Harry Potter pudo con el frío del jueves y la gripe H1N1. Igualmente el próximo viernes o sábado me adueño del Jardín Japonés por una convención de anime. Estoy contando lo días.

Se que no estoy en Sgteam--foro que pueden encontrar en mi perfil renovado--pero también por acá quiero agradecer a las chicas que nominaron a "Siete Pecados" en la categoría de fic mas descriptivo. No me lo esperaba y mucho mas compitiendo con fics de autoras excelentes.

Ahora si me despido. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos

**_Lis-Sama_**


	10. Jealousy

**Declaimer:**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **547. Ustedes ya saben quien lo dice ;D

**Moments in life**

..

.

**Jealousy**

..

.

Un siseo bajo se escapo por medio de sus dientes apretados. Estaba llegando al límite de su escasa paciencia.

— Maldita sea —mascullo inteligiblemente tronando los dedos de su mano derecha. Las afiladas garras resplandecieron bajo la luz del mediodía.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en sus labios de solo imaginar el momento en el que acabaría con su _enemigo_. Avanzo un paso raudo hacia la pareja frente a él.

La miko sintió la oscura aura que el hombre emanaba a su espalda, giro rápidamente y de improvisto. Él se quedo impávido en el lugar, ella arqueo una ceja.

Sí, lo había descubierto y ahora tenia que enfrentarse a las duras consecuencias.

— Osuwari

El collar de perlas que rodeaba el cuello del hanyou brillo con intensidad antes que su cuerpo, de forma abrupta, cayera estrepitosamente contra el duro suelo de tierra.

Inuyasha exclamo un quejido de dolor mientras Kagome suspiraba meneando la cabeza de manera resignada.

La joven intento que sus labios se curvaran levemente en una sonrisa antes de voltear nuevamente hacia el recién llegado youkai.

— Es mejor que por hoy se marche, joven Kouga —odiaba tratarlo con tanto protocolo, la hacia sentirse transportada al pasado; cuando recién lo había conocido— Gracias, nuevamente

El gruñido del hanyou la hizo entrecerrar levemente los ojos. Su mirada se cruzo por última vez con la del demonio frente a ella, casi rogándole que se marchara sin hacer ningún tipo de escándalo o intentar incentivar el humor del semi-demonio.

— Lo que tu ordenes, Kagome —sujeto la mano libre de la sacerdotisa con la suya sonriendo abiertamente— Espero que ese chucho te proteja debidamente

La miko asintió levemente antes de ver una espesa nube de polvo alejarse a velocidad. Kouga se había marchado.

Un nuevo gruñido la saco de su momentánea ensoñaron y ladeo levemente el rostro para comprobar que el efectivo conjuro perdía su poder. Inuyasha se reincorporo, con el rostro sucio por la tierra, observándola coléricamente.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre lo defiendes?! —grito exasperado y acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella. Kagome le devolvió la mirada airosa— ¡¿Es que no te cansas de defenderlo?!

— ¡Jamás lo he defendido, Inuyasha!

Shipou salto de los brazos de la exterminadora mientras la batalla verbal entre el hanyou y la miko continuaba. El kisume llego por fin junto a Kagome, alzando levemente el rostro para observan desde su posición a Inuyasha. Inspiro hondamente inflando su pecho.

— ¡Si reconocieras de una buena vez que te pones celoso cada vez que Kouga se encuentra junto a Kagome seria suficiente!

El silencio fue inminente dejando absolutamente a todos sorprendidos. Inuyasha contemplo largamente a la joven frente a él sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Carraspeo incomodo clavando ahora su mirada en el pequeño youkai.

— ¡No estoy celoso, mocoso tonto!

— ¡Tu eres un mocoso por no reconocerlo!

Shipou tuvo que refugiarse tras la miko para evitar que un enfurecido hanyou se abalanzada sobre él. Aun era pequeño y quería seguir viviendo.

Internamente sonrío orgulloso por su osadía. Aunque Inuyasha jamás lo reconociera estaba celoso.

Esperaba que el muy tonto tomara el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos, antes que Kagome decidiera marcharse por siempre de su lado.

Mientras tanto, se divertirá con el espectáculo de ver a Inuyasha estampado contra el suelo gracias a sus celos.

Los adultos eran complicados…

* * *

Bueno, la verdad que mi inspiración no es la mejor en estos días. Renna-Ko no te preocupes que no me ofendi para nada, te agradezco enormemente que me hayas marcado el error en el titulo de fic. Reconozco que el ingles no me gusta ni un poco; pero mas coloque el "The" en el titulo porque quedaba traducido como quería "Momentos en la vida". Pero como ya dije, el ingles y yo no nos llevamos, así que gracias nuevamente.

Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, etc en el drabble anterior.

Para aquellos que se pasan por la pagina hermana de , FictionPress, ahora pueden encontrar un microrrelato (?) que se me ocurrió ayer. Es la primera incursión que hago en relatos originales, así que no se como saldré de eso XD.

Nos estamos leyendo. Nuevamente gracias Renna-Ko.

¡Feliz día del niño! porque todos llevamos un niño interno ;D

**_Lis_**


	11. Scar

**Declaimer:**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **642 según nuestro amigo el Word

**Moments in life**

..

.

**Scar**

..

.

Lo ayudo a sacarse el haori y la camisa color ocre que siempre llevaba puesta. Sus ojos se entristecieron al ver la magnitud de las heridas en el pecho del hanyou.

Todo por salvarla.

No podía evitar sentirse inútil, siempre Inuyasha terminaba expuesto al peligro por su culpa. Siempre terminaba herido por ella.

Hundió el trozo de tela blanca en la cristalina agua que Shipou amablemente le había traído del río más cercano, y limpio la sangre ya seca que se había adherido a la piel del semi-demonio.

Se acomodo un poco mejor en el suelo sobre sus rodillas sin atreverse a levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Kagome podía sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, esos ojos de penetrante dorado que amaba. El sentimiento de culpabilidad era grande, por eso no se atrevía a mirarlo, solo era una chiquilla que no sabia defenderse.

Considerando que el calor desprendido por el fuego en el medio de la habitación había secado por completo el pecho de Inuyasha, busco a su lado la pomada que anteriormente extrajo del botiquín de emergencias que siempre cargaba en la mochila, junto también con algunas vendas.

Unto bastante pomada en la palma de la mano y acerco la misma hasta la primera herida que, según su perspectiva, era la más importante de todas. Sintió como el cuerpo del semi-demonio se estremecía cuando su palma entraba en contacto con el pecho de él, seguro por el cambio de calor.

Repitió el procedimiento con todas las heridas, incluso las pequeñas, deslizando suavemente la palma de la mano con cuidado para no causarle más dolor. Aunque él siempre le repitiera que eran marcas sin importancia por ser un hanyou, ella igual quería cuidar de él.

Su mirada seguían el camino que su mano trazaba sobre el pecho de él hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, pero sus ojos enfocaron la pequeña marca que se encontraba a solo dos centímetros de su mano.

La única marca que Inuyasha tenía en su pecho… Una _cicatriz_.

La herida que continuaba vigente producto de una flecha sagrada que lo había mantenido sellado cincuenta años.

La prueba que le mostraba que no era nadie importante en su vida, y que tal vez nunca lo seria.

Sus ojos se nublaron levemente por las lágrimas producto del sentimiento de tristeza que la embargaba. Ella solo exponía a Inuyasha mientras que Kikyo había entregado su vida por él.

Kagome alejo su mano del pecho de él y ladeo el rostro hacia el lado que se encontraba las vendas. Afortunadamente su pelo oculto el perfil del rostro que le quedaba expuesto al hanyou.

Dos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa cuando estaba a punto de sujetar las vendas. Emitió un leve grito antes de verse refugiada contra el pecho del semi-demonio.

— Inuyasha —murmuro su nombre desconcertada por el abrazo que estaba recibiendo. Él la apretó mas fuerte contra su cuerpo— Tus…tus heridas, debo vendarte

El hanyou cerró los ojos. Había notado la tristeza en la miko, había notado lo infeliz que era. No podía volver el pasado atrás, pero si podía ver hacia el presente. El presente se encontraba entre sus brazos brindándole un poco del calor de su cercanía. Aun el miedo por perderla le recorría las venas.

Ella lo empujo sutilmente para alejarse pero él la presiono con vehemencia y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

Sabiendo que no se alejaría de Inuyasha hasta que él decidiera soltarla, le rodeo con uno de sus brazos ambos hombros, y con la otra mano cubrió la cicatriz que su misma encarnación le había realizado al hanyou.

Las palabras sobraban.

Tal vez jamás seria importante para él como la misma Kikyo y mucho menos lograría borrar aquella cicatriz, pero mientras Inuyasha la dejara permanecer a su lado intentaría sanar las cicatrices de su alma.

Y aquello era una promesa.

* * *

¿No les hace acordar al tío de Simba? XD. A mi el nombre del dabble me hace acordar mucho a él... Ok, ahora vamos a lo nuestro:

Primero, y como siempre, gracias por los reviews que se toman la molestia en dejar. También gracias por las alertas, se que deben estar un poco artos de leer en cada nota de autor lo mismo, pero no puedo dejar de agradecerles; incluso a los que solamente leen. El drabble de hoy es recién salio del horno, como mucho hace cinco minutos que lo termine. Una ráfaga de inspiración jeje.

Bueno chicas estoy aprovechando lo mejor que puedo este día feriado que todo acá. Nuevamente gracias y nos estamos leyendo en los próximo días.

Besos enormes.

**Lis-Sama**


	12. Guilty

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **499 según el famoso procesador de textos XP

**Moments in life**

..

.

**Guilty**

..

.

Olfateo el aire de manera delicada, abriendo ligeramente sus fosas nasales.

"_Perfecto"_

Una disimulada mirada hacia sus costados le termino por corroborar lo que su delicado olfato le anunciaba. Al parecer se encontraban todos ocupados en sus respectivos deberes como para interferir en sus asuntos, aunque claro, la amenaza de unos minutos también podría haber causado ese efecto.

No habría miradas curiosas, ni murmullos fuera de lugar.

Camino un paso, aun dubitativo, maximizando el sentido de la audición ya de por si desarrollado al ser un hanyou.

El ligero sonido del viento fue todo lo que escucho.

La grama calida bajo sus pies le provoco un leve cosquilleo, extrañamente en el estomago, aunque podía entender que no se trataba solo de aquello. La necesidad de volver a verla era lo que provocaba ese sentimiento en él. Esa ansiedad que aun no comprendía como definir.

Cuando llego hacia su objetivo se inclino sobre el borde afeándose con ambas manos del mismo. Desde su perspectiva la caída aparentaba más de lo que en realidad era, no superaba los dos o tres metros de profundidad.

Contemplo en silencio el fondo del pozo sin poderlo observar realmente, expectante de la primera señal que delatara el regreso de la joven a su tiempo.

El resplandor violáceo y el ligero aroma a lilas mezclado con jazmines que le prosiguió, lo hicieron caminar hacia atrás casi trastabillándose con sus propios pies y logrando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Se alejo lo considerable del pozo aparentando neutralidad, lo primero que observo fue una delicada meno femenina sujetarse del mismo borde que él donde, momentos antes, se había aferrado.

Exasperado, se acerco nuevamente tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hacia el exterior sin ningún esfuerzo. Con el brazo libre ciño la pequeña cintura de la mujer para poder depositarla con cuidado sobre el suelo.

— Inuyasha

El murmullo de ella sobre su pecho lo hizo alejarse rápidamente como si el cuerpo de Kagome le quemara. Había estado mas de lo necesario sujetando a la miko.

Tomo una bocanada de aire por la boca para tranquilizar el irregular latido de su corazón.

— Tonta, tardaste demasiado —asevero, mirándola con reproche y agradecido de que la sacerdotisa no tuviera un sentido tan desarrollado de la audición.

Insólitamente ella no respondió a sus palabras, sino que lo contemplo fijamente volviendo la situación aun más incomoda para él.

— ¿Estuviste esperándome?

Kagome pensó que sus sentidos estaban engañándola cuando un pequeño tinte sonrosado adornaba las mejillas del hanyou como muda respuesta a su pregunta.

— Feh —sin la menor delicadeza le quito la pesada mochila colocándola luego sobre el hombro y ladeando levemente el rostro.

La sacerdotisa sonrío ampliamente.

— Vallamos con los demás —tomo una de las manos de él, lo que provoco que éste volteara a verla mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Se dejo arrastra por ella hacia la aldea con la extraña sensación de complemento que solo experimentaba al lado de la chica.

Era _culpable_…y valía serlo si lograba hacerla regalarle una de sus sonrisas.

* * *

Algo oxidada, hacia tiempo que no escribía uno, aunque quedo con menos de 500 palabras (Solo por una XP). Gracias por todos esos lindos reviews en el drabble anterior, fue el que mas resivio de todos; estoy gratamente sorprendida. No saben cuanto me agrada leer cada uno de ellos.

Sonrie a la vida me encantaría poder comunicarme a tu mail o msn, solo que por reglas de fanfiction sino se pone por separado cada palabra cuando se escribe una dirección de mail o una pagina wed esta no sale en los reviews o acá mismo en las notas de autor, es decir: username [arroba] hotmail . com (acabo de inventar el mail, no creo que exista, pero puede llegar a ser). Igualmente mi mail esta en la parte superior de mi perfil por la dudas, justamente donde dice mail.

Me voy dispidiendo, que pasen una bonita semana; y ustedes ya saben que son libres de opinar.

Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.

**PD: **Brujita, **Lissy** me encanto XD

**_Lis_**


	13. Mirror

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **650 según el Word XP

**Moments in life**

..

.

**Mirror**

..

.

Dos gotas de agua compartiendo la misma esencia, la misma alma. Dos mujeres de rasgos finos y similares. Una noche, otra día.

Él así las veía, y cuanto le había costado aprender a diferenciarlas.

En un principio la diferencia de sus aromas era lo único que encontraba en cada mujer, luego; con el paso de los días, aprendió que verdaderamente la diferencia de la una a la otra no era solo aquello, sino que había algo más.

Rasgos y sentimientos que él no supo ver al comienzo.

— Inuyasha

— Debo volver —respondió con voz calma y monótona sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella— No puedo quedarme mas tiempo

Aquellos ojos ahora fríos e inexpresivos mostraron una leve chispa de rencor. El alma del hanyou ya no le pertenecía, mucho menos su amor. Aun él concurría a sus llamados, pero ya no era lo mismo. Podía notarlo.

Otra mujer había entrado en su corazón sanándolo.

— Ella ha realizado un buen trabajo —su voz detuvo al hombre a medio camino, volviendo sus pasos lentos hasta hacerlos nulos— Logro algo que jamás hubiera podido realizar aunque me encontrara con vida —frunció levemente los labios— Ahora soy yo la que me he vuelto el espejo de ella

Los ojos dorados la observaron sorprendidos, pero con fijeza.

— Kikyo…

— No necesitas decírmelo —prosiguió interrumpiéndolo— Hay cosas que no necesitan decirse para que otro las comprenda

— Yo…

— La envidio —soltó ante los ojos incrédulos del semi-demonio volviéndolo a interrumpir— Mi reencarnación es todo lo que yo siempre quise ser, todo por lo que yo nunca luche

La confesión de la mujer lo dejo sin palabras. Confundido e incrédulo aun, intento balbucear aunque sea su nombre; pero por mucho que lo intentara su boca se negaba a abrirse.

— Aun así, me llevare tu alma al infierno —estaba en su nueva naturaleza el egoísmo de no dejarlo libre— Ahora vete, Inuyasha

Él no se movió, hasta que las serpientes caza almas envolvieron el cuerpo de barro y huesos de Kikyo elevándolo hasta perderse en medio de la noche. Solo en ese momento la prisión imaginara sobre sus pies desapareció.

Sintió el ruido de unas pisadas sobre la hierba haciendo eco en el silencio de la noche a pocos metros del improvisado campamento que hacia solo unas horas habían levantado.

Aquellos pasos iban a su encuentro.

El aroma entro por sus fosas nasales, mareando levemente por un momento sus sentidos y logrando detenerse. La silueta de un cuerpo femenino apareció a unos metros de él intentando abrirse paso con las manos entre medio de un arbusto.

Los expresivos ojos de la mujer lo contemplaron.

— Kagome —la llamo con voz ronca— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

— Yo… yo… —balbució inteligiblemente sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada potente que recaía sobre ella— No podía dormir

— Tonta

Inuyasha se acerco en un rápido movimiento y la alzo con ambos brazos, sosteniéndola según el parecer de la joven como una pareja de recién casados. El rápido de su actuar ni siquiera le había dejado tiempo para sobresaltos.

Cuando la volvió a depositar en el suelo fue al lado de la improvisada cama que armo gracias a su bolsa de dormir. Las manos grandes y ásperas de él aun se encontraban sosteniendo su cintura.

— Duérmete —ordeno mientras la soltaba y se volteaba dándole la espalda.

Extrañamente ella no replico sus palabras.

Desde donde él se encontraba, la vio darse vuelta sobre uno de sus costados y quedarse quieta.

— _Ahora soy yo la que me he vuelto el espejo de ella_

La frase se Kikyo resonó en su cabeza con fuerza. Negó rotundamente.

Kagome no era el espejo de Kikyo, y mucho menos ésta el espejo de Kagome.

En un tiempo estaba creído que la primera lo era, pero ahora que conocía aquellas diferencias aquel espejo no existía.

Kikyo no podría ser el espejo de Kagome, simplemente porque nadie jamás lograría compararse con ella.

* * *

¡Hola, nuevamente! Tengo que admitir que éste drabble tranquilamente lo hubiera podido subir la semana pasada. En un soplo de inspiración lo comencé a escribir, aunque la idea original era en base al titulo del drabble, lo que ocurriría seria algo completamente diferente al producto terminado. Igualmente estoy satisfecha, es una perspectiva diferente. Puntualmente me gusto la actitud de Kikyo, aunque por lejos no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero realmente me sentí satisfecha cuando leí el drabble completo.

Gracias infinitamente por los reviews, hacen que uno tenga ganas de seguir escribiendo pese a todos los factores que hay en contra hacia los escritores de fics, en especial la falta de inspiración.

Que pasen un bonito fin de semana. Besos

**_Lis-Sama_**


	14. Deal

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **724. Ustedes ya lo saben ;P

**Moments in life**

..

.

**Deal**

..

.

La muchacha notablemente cansada frunció el ceño. Deslizo nuevamente el lápiz que sostenía en su mano derecha sobre el papel blanco mate del cuaderno universitario.

Tantas formulas y números estaban confundiéndola.

— No te des por vencida —se alentó a si misma en un murmullo mientras volvía a calcular el resulta final del calculo por tercera vez.

"_Las terceras son las vencidas"_

Lo cierto es que para ella no existía ese dicho en relación a las matemáticas. Aun idealizaba un mundo donde ningún niño tendría que volver a ser torturado al tener que resolver un cálculo.

Su complicación también se debía a los varios días, por no decir semanas, que se ausentaba de sus obligaciones en el colegio. Por más que sus amigas le pasaron los apuntes, y pudiera volver a ponerse al día, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar en el que comenzaba.

Sus obligaciones en el Sengoku eran importantes, pero también lo eran las de este tiempo.

La idea de pedirle ayuda a Houyo fue rechazada con la misma rapidez con la que la había pensado. No quería causar malos entendidos con él.

A decir verdad no quería causar malos entendidos con otra… _persona_.

— Sigo sin entender como demonios puede gustarte

La voz tras su espalda provoco que saltara del susto en el asiento. El lápiz que sostenía cayó al suelo deslizándose por el mismo hasta debajo del escritorio. Kagome a duras penas pudo contener el grito que escapo de su boca.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí? —siseo bajo con los dientes apretados a la figura vestida de color rojo que se mostraba imponente ahora frente a ella— Regresa por donde viniste inmediatamente

La joven señalo la ventana que se encontraba a su costado, la misma que él hanyou había utilizado para entrar en su cuarto hacia solo un momento. Lo vio levantar una ceja magistralmente ante las palabras de "bienvenida" que le había dedicado.

Era entrada en la noche y toda su familia se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, excepto ella que aun estaba siendo lentamente torturada.

— Mujer desgraciada

Kagome no estaba para soportar las rabietas del semi-demonio, tenia pocas horas de sueño y llevaba varias estudiando sin descansar para el examen que si o si rendiría dentro de dos días.

No había sido muy cordial con su recién llegado, pero ¿Qué persona cuerda lo seria cuando recibía el susto de su vida en plena noche? Además, le especifico y ratifico dos veces que regresaría en tres días, que no era necesario que fuera por ella.

Inuyasha trago duro cuando la vio levantarse de donde se encontraba sentada de súbito, aun así no bajo la guardia. Los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron el pensar en el osuwari que le esperaba.

Los ojos de la miko a pesar del cansancio mostraban determinación.

Kagome tomo una de las manos del hanyou entre las suyas, levanto levemente el rostro para poder estar a su altura y mirarlo fijamente. Esperaba que aquello diera resultado.

— Aun tengo mucho que estudiar y necesito estar sola para concentrarme —miro como él abría la boca para replicar pero ella puso rápidamente un dedo sobre sus labios— Por eso te pido que hagamos un trato

La joven libero los labios del muchacho

— Un trato ¿Contigo?

La miko se contuvo las ganas de responderle una obviedad, eran únicamente ellos dos en la habitación ¿A quien otro se lo estaría pidiendo que no fuera a él?

— Tú prometes regresar al Sengoku y esperarme tal y como habíamos acordado, y yo prometo llevarte todo el ramen que pueda

Kagome sonrío levemente, si había con algo que podía convencer a Inuyasha era a través del estomago. Se sentía triunfante.

La miko no tuvo que repetirle dos veces el trato. Él ya se encontraba con una rodilla sobre la ventana, y una de sus manos sobre el marco sosteniéndose para dar el salto.

— Espero que traigas bastante ramen, Kagome —dijo antes de saltar por la ventana.

La joven se acerco con rapidez tratando de seguir con sus ojos la masculina figura en la noche.

— Y tú cumple la parte que te corresponde

Se alejo de la ventana segura de que los oídos desarrollados del semi-demonio habían logrado captar sus palabras. Volvió a sentarse en el asiento sabiendo que aun le quedaban algunas horas por delante.

Que fácil era hacer un trato con Inuyasha cuando esté involucraba comida.

* * *

**_H_**ola a todos nuevamente. ¿Qué decir? La verdad es que llevo casi dos meses sin poner un nuevo drabble. Me asombra lo rápido que el tiempo pasa. **Trato**, fue escrito mucho antes que **Espejo**; pero como una vez dije suelo publicarlos en desorden de como fueron creados realmente. Igualmente me tengo que poner escribir porque ya se terminaron XD.

Antes de agradecerles por los reviews en el drabble anterior, los comentarios, favoritos y alertas que llegan por fics antiguos; queria decirles que lamento no haber podido traerles por el momento el final de "_Goodbye_". Quiero decirles que esta encaminado, pero que se me complica terminarlo por las nuevas ideas que tengo para otro nuevo fic que estoy creando.

Ahora si, gracias por todos sus reviews en cada uno de los fics. Es un agrado enorme poder leer lo que ustedes piensan de las locas invenciones que escribo n.n

La próxima vez que publique ya voy a tener 20 años, vuelvo a repetir lo rápido que el tiempo se pasa ¬¬.

Como siempre digo y repito, sean libres de opinar.

Un beso enorme y nos estamos leyendo.

**_Lis_**


	15. Tomorrow

**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **687, ustedes saben quien lo dice

**Moments in life**

..

.

**Tomorrow**

..

.

Observo con asombro los diferentes matices que se filtraban entre las ramas del viejo árbol. Su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras los rayos reflejados en las hojas le daban un aspecto único y mágico.

Tal vez era su imaginación, o producto del sol del mediodía, pero el Goshinboku estaba brillando.

Sus labios se curvaron en una calida sonrisa como respuesta a una muda pregunta que su mente había formulado.

— Kagome

El corazón brinco en su pecho delatándola completamente.

Impaciente, espero que él llegara a su lado. Se contuvo estoicamente para no mirar sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, tonta? —pregunte él malhumorado aterrizando de una considerable altura justo a su lado.

Los cabellos del lado derecho de la azabache se alzaron ligeramente para luego caer desordenados sobre su hombro y espalda. Envidiaba un poco que el hanyou pudiera aterrizar tan grácilmente de una rama a cinco metros de altura. Algunas veces lo envidiaba menos, ya que sus aterrizajes no solían ser delicados sino bruscos.

— Kagome… —volvió a llamarla, esta vez con un tinte levemente preocupado.

La aludida parpadeo meneando dos veces la cabeza.

— Lo siento —se disculpo en un murmullo mientras ladeaba el rostro hacia su lado. Levemente enrojeció al notar su cercanía. Inuyasha solía mantener la distancia, incluso para con ella.

Involuntariamente le sonrío para intentar acallar los pensamientos en su mente. Se movió ligeramente hacia el costado contario de donde él se encontraba. Seguramente él había actuado sin pensar, y aunque ella amaba poder estar a su lado, no quería incomodarlo.

Una masculina mano tomo su ante brazo deteniendo su movimiento.

— No —sentencio el hanyou con voz ronca y las pupilas doradas clavadas en las suyas.

Kagome se estremeció y se maravillo al notar el brillo y ardor sin igual en los ámbares ojos.

Inuyasha no iba a permitir que ella se apartara de su lado.

La respiración de la muchacha se volvió irregular al sentir, con extremo y absoluto cuidado, una de las garras del semi-demonio rozar su mejilla con delicadeza. El ardor y el brillo en los ojos masculinos seguía estando ahí, solo que, acompañado de una dulzura que le provoco un electrizarte cosquille en el estomago.

Lo vio sonreír mientras la misma mano que con anterioridad delineaban su mejilla, tomaba uno de los mechones rebeldes de su cabello y lo pasaba tras su oreja.

— Kagome

Por segunda vez en el día su corazón latió con fuerza desmedida.

Contuvo el aliento, sin atreverse a pestañar siquiera, mientras observaba como lentamente el rostro masculino se acercaba al suyo. Si era un sueño no quería despertar.

Los labios masculinos se posaron sobre los suyos presionándolos ligeramente en una inocente caricia. Las mariposas revolotearon incesantemente nuevamente en su estomago.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Los brazos de la joven cobraron vida propia hasta conseguir enredar el cuello del hanyou. Sintió el calor de las manos masculinas sobre su cintura para lograr sostenerla. Internamente estaba por demás agradecida. Sus piernas se habían vuelto de gelatina.

Respiro sonoramente cuando él se alejo de ella. Se sujeto mas fuerte aun del cuello del hombre, y creyó escuchar una vaga risita provenir de su acompañarte al seguramente notar su estado. Le ardían las mejillas y los latidos en su pecho eran tan irregulares como su respirar.

Pesadamente, sus parpados se levantaron, sin entender bien en que transcurso se habían cerrado.

Lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

Atrás quedaban las dudas, los miedos y las inseguridades. Atrás quedaba la tristeza. Inuyasha la estaba mirando a ella, no a ninguna otra mujer. Ahora los ojos de él solo reflejaban una silenciosa promesa.

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa.

Ambos sabían que aun nada estaba terminado, y que faltaba mucho para ello, a pesar de todo no le temían al futuro.

Él no necesitaba decirle aquellas dos palabras que ella podía leer en sus ojos.

Esta vez fue Kagome quien junto los labios con los de Inuyasha, primero del mismo y exquisito modo que la vez anterior para luego moverlos sincronizadamente.

No había promesas ni palabras de amor profesadas por ambos, tampoco las necesitaban.

Ellos sabían que estaban unidos… unidos al _mañana_.

* * *

_**Y**_ así finaliza _"Moments in Life"_. La verdad es que un momento solo iban hacer diez drabbles, pero luego terminaron estirándose y quise llegar hasta los veinte, pero no creo que mi mente de para tanto XD. Así que bueno, digamos que negociamos en la mitad. Cerramos con quince. Igualmente tengo pensado agregar como una especie de "epilogo" al fic, la palabra seria regalo.

Quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos que tiene esta pequeña historia. Pero muy especialmente a todos aquellos que me saludaron por mi pasado cumpleaños. Solo me falta agradecerle a _Allysan_ y _Reven Sakura_, el resto ya los pude "ver" por ahí jejeje. Así que gracias de todo corazón chicas n.n

Se que queda bollando el capítulo de "Goodbye", y también se que se los vengo prometiendo hace un montón. Tengo que plasmar las últimas ideas en el word del fic y va estar listo. No puedo estar segura de cuando va estar, pero si antes de fin de año. Lo que no es mucho aliciente para algunos, pero es lo único que hoy puedo prometerles. Lo siento, pero esta semana y la viene son las mas complicadas para mi.

Gracias nuevamente, y ustedes ya saben que son libres de opinar lo que quieran. Cuídense mucho.

**_Lis-Sama_**

**PD:** Para los que no sabían, una chica se esta encargado de hacer la adaptación de _"Virgin Crisis"_ para el fandom de Twilight (Bella & Edward). Por si quieren leerla el link esta en mi perfil.


	16. Regalo: Christmas

**Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **777. No es tan mal numero ¿No? XD

**Moments in the life**

..

.

**Christmas**

..

.

Kagome observo con ojos tristes los pequeños copos de nieve caer desde la ventana de su habitación.

Él no iba a venir.

Escucho las risas de su hermano y la conversación amena de su madre y abuelo provenientes de la planta baja. El reloj de su mesita de luz marco las doce y treinta minutos de la madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre.

No, él no vendría.

Todo el día esperando con nerviosismo e impaciencia que él apareciera. No habían cruzado palabra pero después de tantos años a su lado creía que el hanyou podía entenderla. Le dolía darse cuenta de lo que equivocada que estaba.

Igual no importaba, mañana a primera hora volvería al Sengoku para pasar el día junto al grupo. Le había comprado un regalo para todos, en especial a Inuyasha que aunque siempre se mostraba reacio a recibir sus regalos en principio luego terminaba aceptándolo.

Sin más se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba puesta para vestirse con su camisón. Se arropo lo suficiente como para no sentir frío en toda la noche y cerró los ojos sintiendo el vacío de su corazón.

Seguramente él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que saludarla para el día de navidad. Un día lleno de esperanzas, un día que a ella ya no le sabía a nada.

Una corriente helada hizo que tiritara levemente, se ovillo aun más y se propuso dormir dejando su dolor de lado. Aun así no puedo evitar preguntarse si la ventana estaba bien cerrada.

Sintió como el colchón se hundía levemente donde terminaba su espalda. Abrió los ojos enfocando la pared de su cuarto, ahora negra por la oscuridad reinante, y contuvo inconscientemente la respiración.

Tal vez él…tal vez…

— Kagome

Aquella voz ronca llamándola la reconocería incluso en sueños. Quiso maldecirse por ser tan débil ante él. Su corazón se había disparado latiendo frenético en su pecho. Cerro fuertemente los parpados manteniéndolos apretados cuando él se movió detrás de ella levantando la colcha que la cubría y acostándose a su lado.

— Kagome

Se mordió el labio inferior, le era una tortura no responderle; un esfuerzo sobre humano.

Intento que su respiración fuera paulatina y no le dio importancia alguna al brazo que se cernía sobre su cintura, ni mucho menos el cuerpo caliente junto a ella.

— Se que estas despierta, pequeña —susurro él en el oído de la pelinegra.

Ni siquiera sabía fingir bien.

Con un pesado suspiro se giro con suavidad para enfrentarlo. A pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir con nitidez aquellos dorados ojos que amaba mirándola con fijeza y atención. Él le sonrió levemente y cuando lo hizo toda la tristeza que sintió pareció nunca haber existido.

— Lo siento —murmuro arrepentido por su pequeña falta. La acerco un poco más a él para sentir el calor del cuerpo femenino. Había pasado dos días sin ella, dos días que se le habían vuelto interminables— Quise venir antes pero no encontré nada para regalarte. Como es navidad pensé que…

Los labios se ella se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso sorpresivo que dejo sus palabras morir en su boca. Cerró los ojos y le correspondió como siempre que sentía la textura suave de los labios de la joven junto a los suyos.

Kagome acaricio el rostro masculino con timidez, aun le parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Después de tanto esperar su amor por fin había sido correspondido por el orgulloso semi-demonio. Esta era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos como pareja, por eso era tan importante para ella.

Se separaron luego de un momento con sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Las mejillas de la miko estaban levemente sonrosadas, aun le era extraño tener aquella cercanía con Inuyasha. Estar en sus brazos le parecía irreal.

— Quédate —rogó ella casi afligida mientras sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos el haori de él. Noto enseguida el sobresalto en sus ojos— Solo quiero dormir en tus brazos

El hanyou le sonrió con suavidad, la acuno en sus brazos y al instante la muchacha se refugió más cerca de él y su calor.

— Feliz navidad, Kagome— musito inaudible pegando luego sus labios a la frente de ella y depositando un corto beso.

La mujer sonrió embelesada.

— Feliz navidad, Inuyasha

No había regalo que él pudiera hacerle, porque para ella no había mejor regalo para esta fecha que él mismo. Por algo la gente decía que hoy especialmente era un día lleno de esperanza.

Aspiro la fragancia de él y finalmente cerró los ojos manteniendo aun la sonrisa. Por el resto de los años que le quedaban de vida jamás olvidaría esta navidad.

La primera navidad junto a Inuyasha.

La primera de las muchas navidades de ellos como pareja.

* * *

**_H_**ola a todos y cada uno ^^. Como les prometi, acá esta este pequeño regalo con motivo de Navidad. Con este drabble "_Moments_" se cierra definitivamente, pero, no queria hacerlo sin desearles a todos/as una muy Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo. Deseo de todo corazón que éste día la pasen con cada uno de sus seres queridos y que todo lo que desean, ya sea para lo que queda de este año o el siguiente, puedan cumplirlo.

Una Muy Feliz Navidad para todos. Gracias tambien por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc.

Un beso enorme.

**_Lis_**


End file.
